


A 'Marvel' Of A Christmas Party.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Fantastic Four, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Costume Party, Other, character crossovers, daftness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan Lee hosts his Annual costume Christmas Party - who will come as  who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Marvel' Of A Christmas Party.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coughingupfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughingupfeathers/gifts).



> Written for a contest by coughingupfeathers on another site (deviantart - she's littleblackmariah).

Stan Lee was having his Annual Christmas Costume Party, and all guests were requested to attend in costume – anyone they liked, but he was hoping for a few of the comic book heroes and villains he wrote about. The evening was about to begin and Stan was excited to see how everyone was dressed and who they would be. The moment of truth arrived with the very first guests.  
In walked a couple dressed as Ironman and Pepper Potts, alias Shadow Kat and Nightcrawler, two of his friends from the school for the Gifted that Charles Xavier ran in Westchester, New York. Also arriving soon after was Captain America with Human Torch, The Thing, and Black Widow – or, better known as Iceman, Pyro, Rogue and Colossus. His friends from that unique school certainly getting into the spirit of the event. Each was also wearing either mistletoe or a Santa hat too.

Then came Bruce Banner as Mr Fantastic, Steve Rogers as Cyclops, Natasha Romanov as Phoenix, Clint Barton as Wolverine and Phil Coulson as The Iron Patriot. Stan was stunned to find himself face to face with another Stan Lee – Mystique taking a slight game with the comic book author. Thor and Loki – with Mjolnir – came as Spiderman and Magneto. They were accompanied by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif who dressed as The Three Musketeers and The Invisible Woman, delighted when she found others there dressed as the three males from the Fantastic Four.

With the room filling up, another room was opened – this one set as a dance floor, music spilling out from the band on stage – mixing modern rock and pop with older, more classic tunes to please all attendees. A grin crossed Steve (Cyclops)’s face when a familiar song from the forties came on, and he swung Natasha (Jean Grey) onto the dance floor, sweeping her into a dance that was a blending of moves from both his time and hers. 

Professor Xavier came along – cunningly disguised as a Davros (no-one had said ALL costumes had to be from Marvel) – and he was with both Wolverine (Phil Coulson), Storm (Maria Hill), Cyclops (Venom) and Magneto (Hawkeye). Tony Stark and Pepper Pots followed them in as The Silver Surfer and Emma Frost. Things were going quite well, more of his characters than he had expected were there and they all looked magnificent.

The dancing – a mixture of old style and contemporary – lead the way through the first half of the evening, when the hired helpers brought out, and circulated with, trays of all kinds of hors d’ouvres – Angels and Devils on horseback, kilties, dainty mini sandwiches, and vol-au-vents sat alongside mini pizzas, stuffed olives, cocktail pasties and sausage rolls, miniature quiches, bite sized filled Yorkshire puddings and topped crackers. There were even lobster and crab filled mini pancake rolls. Champagne and cocktails flowed, as well as the spirits and soft drinks so beloved of the revellers.

Spiderman (Loki) – out on the dance floor with Black Widow (Rogue) – caused some amusement when, tripping over his own web, he toppled The Incredible Hulk (Galactus) and The Silver Surfer (Tony Stark), who fell in a tangle of limbs, cursing loudly. Mr Fantastic (Bruce Banner) came to help them up, while others, such as Jean Grey (Natasha Romanov) and Wolverine (Clint Barton) laughed delightedly.

Storm (Maria Hill) was talking to Emma Frost (Pepper Potts), The Iron Patriot (Phil Coulson) and Stan Lee (Mystique) when there was a ruckus at the door, and in burst Sandman (Killian), Dead Pool (Green Goblin), and Loki (Carnage), waving guns and yelling orders. Up stepped a rather odd looking Mandarin – his skin the wrong colour and only having one eye. This was Director Fury’s costume then. 

A voice spoke beside them, where no-one could be seen – the voice was of Jarvis – Tony Stark’s A.I., the person delivering it invisible – the Invisible Woman, to be exacts. She and the rest of the Fantastic four had come up the drive behind the villains and, in their disguises as Pyro (Human Torch), Colossus (The Thing) and Thor (Mr Fantastic), they’d listened from the door as the threats were made. She, being invisible for the un-bodied A.I., had used it to creep up on them, taking them by surprise and gaining their attention long enough for the real characters to take action and capture the three in question. 

With the police’s taking them into custody and getting down statements, the evening was kind of spoiled. Or, it could have been, if it wasn’t for the hysterical sight of seeing ‘Loki’ shooting spider webs from his wrists and ‘Captain America’ freezing one of the culprits. Never mind ‘Magneto’ throwing Mjolnir at the crooks. All told, though it did dim the entertainment a little, it didn’t kill the party like you may have expected it to.

Far from it, once the police left, the dancing was re-started, this time, tracks from different movies and musicals chosen – the sight of Nightcrawler, Iceman, Mr Fantastic, Galactus, Rogue and Magneto joining in to dance ‘the Robot’ to ‘Everything is Awesome’ from the Lego Movie one of the more memorable happenings of the night – equalled only when, the song repeating, Bruce Banner, Lady Sif, Colossus and Pyro all joined in, making ‘he Fantastic Four’ follow in the footsteps of ‘The Avengers’. It re-started the party with a burst of joyous laughter and good humour.


End file.
